SDecoder
Closed= |-| Opened= The SDecoder is the transformation device used by Kamen Rider Zerone. It was produced by Elliott Industries' Three Dimensional Printing System. Design The SDecoder is composed of the following parts: *'Program Port' - A slot intended to insert SD Programmers into. Allows the belt to read and learn the SD Programmer's abilities. *'Central Reactor' - The SDecoder's main energy supply located within the central circular section of the belt. It is responsible for creating the holographic animals that becomes Zerone's armor and the attachment of said armor. *'Access Scanner' - A device located to the SDecoder's right side. By pressing a SD Programmer against it, the Programmer is allowed 'access' to be used in conjunction with the SDecoder. For a boosted finisher attack, the scanning of a SD Programmer simply charges up the SDecoder and Zerone. *'Encode Plate' - The SDecoder's safeguard and release mechanism. It is located to the left of the belt and slides over the Central Reactor when the SDecoder is not in use or when removing a SD Programmer. When a SD Programmer is inserted into the belt, the Encode Plate shifts to the belt's right side, allowing the belt to start converting the data from a Programmer into Zerone's suit and armor. *'Link Strap' - The belt strap. When the SDecoder is pressed against the wearer's waist, the Link Strap will expand and wrap around the user's waist as long as they are listed as the user of the belt. Functionality Only one who has been appointed as the CEO of Elliott Industries can utilize the belt. It uses SD Programmers to transform the user into a armor-clad Kamen Rider, powered by animal DNA. In a virtual reality interface, the belt has several functions that can be selected and L.I.S.A. can interact with and advise the user via a digital avatar. *'User Manual: '''If the user wears the belt for the first time, it offers a tutorial mode where the user's consciousness is sent into a virtual training area for a quick tutorial. *'Combat: ' *'Program:' *'Motorcycle:' One of the drawbacks of using this belt for the very first time is that the user is consciously transported into a virtual reality space while their body in the real world is left entirely defenseless, leaving them in possible mortal danger. To mitigate this weakness, the user's mind is heavily accelerated to function as fast as a supercomputer, allowing them to quickly complete their VR training and return to their body as soon as possible. Transformation To transform, Lewis activates a SD Programmer before holding it near the Access Scanner. After opening the key up, Lewis pushes the Programmer into the Program Port causing the Encode Plate to open, exposing the Central Reactor with a display of the animal's head. When a SD Programmer is scanned for transformation, the SDecoder sends a signal to the satellite Elle orbiting Earth, which then relays the encoded Animal DNA to the user's location in the form of a projection of the SD Programmer's '''AniModel'. When the SD Programmer is inserted into the belt, the Zerone Suit undersuit forms around Lewis. Once inside the SDecoder, the SD Programmer's data is loaded and the AniModel separates into sections which transform into armor pieces that cover the Zerone Suit, completing the transformation. When Lewis transforms into an auxiliary form from Rising Hopper, the armor pieces reposition themselves around the Zerone Suit before the AniModel summoned by the auxiliary SD Programmer creates a second set of armor. When transforming into an auxiliary form from being a civilian, the AniModels of both Rising Hopper and the auxiliary SD Programmer are summoned together when it is scanned and form their armors simultaneously when the SD Programmer is inserted. When using Shining Hopper, Elle sends down a security lock which Lewis verifies by using the SD Programmer to confirm the command, with both the standard AniModel, and a larger, golden version of Rising Hopper appearing, as both are gathered in an energy net, which then surrounds Lewis and reveals the Zerone Suit. The Zerone Suit transforms into the Shining Zerone Suit and a set of six legs extend from it, forming the Shining Propulsions and the Shine Antennae, finishing the transformation. When the Shining Hopper SD Programmer is scanned while equipped with the Hybrid Trigger, both Elle and the Ark transmit data to the Programmer, with the resulting AniModel appearing more solid. The Shining Zerone Suit appears, with the AniModel unfolding and wrapping around Zerone, as the Shining Propulsions and Shine Antennae fold into place, completing the transformation. When the Metal Cluster Hopper SD Programmer was first scanned and inserted, the belt's system was corrupted. The Zerone Suit is replaced with the Metal Zerone Suit, as a giant AniModel appears and separates into Locust Hoppers with the additional armor formed from them, completing the transformation. Following the forced authorization of the Programmer, the scanner became incapable of recognizing any other SD Programmer. Finisher To activate a finisher, Zerone presses the SD Programmer for a normal attack. For a boosted attack, Zerone holds another SD Programmer near the scanner before pressing on the Key in the belt. He can do this up to 6 times with the resulting boosts being as follows: *1x: Bit *2x: Byte *3x: Kilo *4x: Mega *5x: Giga *6x: Tera Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The SDecoder is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes *The name is a mix of the words SD and Decode. *While the SDecoder is not the first belt to not have the word "driver", it is the first to not have the word "belt" too. **This also means that it shares no naming similarities with other drivers except for the word "SDecode". *It is also the first time since Drift Knight that the belt of a main Rider is not shared with secondary or extra riders. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:Elliott Industries